1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to lawn care services and, more particularly, is related to methods and systems for providing an online quoting process for lawn care services.
2. Description of Related Art
Current online lawn care services quoting provides customers with a very broad estimate for desired treatment. Generally, the customer will either telephone or request an online quote for a treatment process for their lawn care service. The treatment process may include a lawn treatment, aeration and spot seeding, pest control, and so forth. The services available are provided by the lawn care service provider and the customer will then pick the treatments desired and request a price for those treatments.
Normally, the customer will provide their lot size dimensions, any previous treatment provided by the lawn care service provider, and the desired treatment service. The lawn care service provider will retrieve any information that he has on the customer, couple that information with the lot size information supplied by the customer, and provide an estimate. If the customer is new to the lawn care provider, then the process for getting an estimate can be very extensive and time consuming. Errors can be made in the lot dimensions given by the customer which could be compounded by the lawn care service provider providing an estimate that is inaccurate as based on inaccurate information supplied by the customer.
Very often, in order to prevent the occurrence of errors that can arise due to inaccurate lot dimensions and demographic information provided to the lawn care service provider, the provider may delay an estimate for a few days. The reason for that delay for a few days is to allow a service representative to view the property, and make his own surveillance and data recordation for an accurate quote. Still, errors can arise in the estimate due to incorrect lot dimension measurement by the representative as well as a delay that is caused by the time spent in visiting the property and then having to provide an estimate from memory after reviewing the property and the surrounding circumstances, sometime earlier. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an online lawn care service quoting method that would provide a real time accurate estimate for lawn care services.